Blackened Sky
by Ninja-Poet
Summary: After leaving her home in Upholland, Eve, a daughter of Thanatos, tries to find her brother in Camp Half Blood, after he left the family home a few months previously. Meeting loads of people along the way, Eve comes to a conclusion. What if he didn't go?


Green Day pulsed through the young girl's headphones, loud enough so that the other two people on the top deck of the Southport 385 could hear it loud and clear. But the young girl wasn't aware of that. Music kept her mind off the thoughts that kept swirling around her brain. This girl had just learned the horrible truth that had been hidden from her since the day of her birth.  
><strong>Bloody Great...<strong> She thought to herself, as she heard the click that signalled her iPod's battery was out of charge. Why did that always have to happen in the worst of times? Now her inner mind would force the memories to circulate once more. The memories of the worst fight she had ever been in. The memories of her mother's words that revealed the girl's life was a lie. The memories of her mother's face as the girl announced that she was leaving. She needed to get away from her fake past. Even if it was just for a few hours. But this girl knew better than anyone that hours stretched into days, the days rolling into weeks. She was jerked out of her thoughts when the bus stopped abruptly. Looking out of her window, she realised that this was the last stop. Now, all she had to do was find a bus back home. You see, this girl didn't want to go to Southport to go to the beach. She just needed to get out. Seeing as the only friend she knew that lived within a two mile distance was on holiday, and couldn't be called upon to talk through her problems, she had to resort to riding the bus. She climbed down the stairs of the double decker bus, hopping out onto the pavement, walking over to the opposite bus stop, to catch the bus back home. She had given herself enough time to calm down. Now she had to go confront her mother, and ask her for all the details on her father, and her past. She sighed, sticking her hand out when she saw a bus back to Wigan (she didn't live there, but she knew her stop was in the route) and got on it, handing over the correct fare. Once again, she climbed up the stairs to the top deck, slouching onto one of the seats that lined the centre aisle. For the whole length of the journey, she remained the only person upstairs, losing herself as she stared out at the passing world through the window. With no music to keep her mind pre-occupied, she allowed herself to remember the actions of the previous night. She needed to work out what to say.  
><em>"Mum, it's almost Easter Sunday. Is Caleb coming home? We should all be together at this time." The girl asked her mother for the millionth time in the last week. It would seem that this time had snapped her.<br>"EVE." The woman shouted at her daughter, eyes filled with rage and hatred. "No, Caleb is NOT coming home. Not now, not ever." Those words almost broke Eve's heart. She loved her brother Caleb more than anything. She missed him with his brightly coloured hoodies and skinny jeans. She missed the way he was never against having a cuddle when she felt bad. She missed all of his friends who were pure awesome, and didn't mind hanging with them both (after all, they were only a year older than Eve herself.) But Caleb had mysteriously disappeared early on in the year, just before he turned fourteen. He hadn't been home since. Their mother had no explanation concerning her brother's disappearance, and didn't seem likely to give one either.  
>"Mum, why isn't Caleb coming home? Does he not love us anymore?" The thirteen year olds questions kept on coming, and her mother slammed her fist down on the kitchen countertop.<br>"Caleb's not coming home because he's a demi-__**"**__ she clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from saying the words.  
>"A demi-what, mother?" Eve asked, becoming all deadly serious.<br>"A demi-god. Caleb's father is a Greek god." Eve's knees trembled at the thought that her brother wasn't actually her full brother. She wasn't bothered at the fact that he was the son of a god, but the fact that they weren't siblings... "Eve..." Her mother moved over to comfort her, before being shaken off. "Eve, if it helps, you're a demi-god too. You're both children of Thanatos, god of death." That explained a lot, but only about Caleb. Caleb had always loved dark things; always felt drawn to graveyards; could sense when someone died. Eve could do none of these things.  
>"But... That's impossible, right?" Eve asked her mother, highly afraid of the whole situation. Eve's mother shook her head.<br>"No, it's not. The Greek gods DO exist. The place where Caleb has gone is a place called Camp Half Blood. It's a place where children like you two go to stay safe and train."  
>"Okay... If I'm a daughter of Thanatos, like you claim, then why do I have no powers, yet Caleb has loads?" Again, her mother had an answer for that too.<br>"For some reason, demi-gods in our family only develop their powers at a later age. If you remember, these things only started to happen to Caleb after he turned thirteen. They're starting to happen to you too." Eve didn't want to admit it, but recently, she had been feeling a strange pull towards people near death, and other such stuff.  
>"I-I-I can't take this... I'll be in my room." Eve stuttered, before running out of the kitchen and up into her bedroom.<br>_  
>Eve snapped out of her daydream just as the bus pulled up outside her bus stop. She rushed downstairs to get off, and ran all the way up the road that led to her estate. After weaving in and out of the backstreets, she reached her house. She shoved the unlocked front door open, and shouted out to her mother.<br>"Mum! Mother! I have something I want to tell you." Her mother ambled out into the hall, acknowledging her daughter's return. "Mum, I want to go to Camp Half Blood, with Caleb."


End file.
